


Change in the wind

by Yuurei



Category: Leverage
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: All you need is a pivot point.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Alec Hardison

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles on changing perspectives.
> 
> Right, well I left this as chapter 1 of whatever. If I haven't messed up all this too badly then maybe I'll do a bit for Eliot and Parker.

Alec isn't quite sure when this became his life rather than his job, or is it when it became his job not his life? Both perhaps, one then the other because neither his life nor job were _This_ at one point and both have taken turns. 

This being Leverage. This being Eliot and Parker. This being the Pub. This being the whirlwind that comes and goes throwing the world at him, or perhaps him at the world. His life was, he doesn't want to say average - Alec Hardison is not _average_, he doesn't want to say simple but maybe it was routine. He knew what he liked and he did what he wanted and he was happy. He thought he was happy. 

Happiness has changed though. Happiness isn't a mmorpg raid of epic proportions. It isn't a case of soda and a new coding problem. It isn't a new restaurant advertising delivery. All of that makes him happy but it's not the happiness that lingers. The happiness that brings a smile to his face when he thinks on what's happened in the last days or weeks. He's not sure when it changed. 

Happiness is quiet feet behind him and a twitch of lips that might be a smile when he jumps. Happiness is a heart attack waiting to happen watching a friend fling themself into the void with a grin. Happiness is a hand taking away his soda and replacing it with a plate of healthy, though surprisingly delicious, little snacks. Happiness is watching some classic sci-fi and having to explain something every other scene to an audience that actually wants to know the details. 

Happiness isn't what it was. It's something more, intertwined as it is with the happiness of Eliot and Parker. He's not sure at what point they became his happiness. Alec doesn't think he could point to a memory and go _"That's the one right there that did it."_ but he'd be happy to look over all his memories of them at any time to give it a try.


	2. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anchor me here, lest I fall away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure of Parker. She's extremely difficult to get a read on.

Parker feels unmoored sometimes. Ok a lot of the time. Mostly it's by choice. A free hand climb isn't really free when you're held securely. Mostly she enjoys it. There's a rush of something that comes from feeling nothing but the air surrounding to brace yourself against. She thinks it might be happiness, or something close to it.

Hardison tells her it's just adrenaline like it could be _just_ anything. Eliot says it's her fix like she's a junkie. All she cares is that she feels it each and every time she climbs. Drugs fade in intensity or duration after prolonged use. Foods are devine but there has to be variety or even she can get sick of the same sugar filled cereal. The same jaw dropping cliff can have her heart in her throat each and every time. She used to live for that moment. Not knowing what it was she called it freedom.

Freedom is different now. It comes with voices in her ear. It comes with the best new gear and testing it together. It comes with safety checks. It come with backup plans that don't involve having to pray to a god she doesn't believe exists. It comes with grudging company and first aid kits big enough to kill someone with. It comes with pitons aplenty and instead of being held she feels more free than ever. 

Alec tells her it's happiness and friendship and maybe family all rolled up together. Eliot tells him he's a sap but doesn't argue or tell her differently. She doesn't quite get it, yet, but she hooks her line through the latest piton and thinks _ I could climb with them forever and it wouldn't be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piton is the spike or peg with a little loop on it driven into a crack in a rock face, or other surface, to secure a line when climbing.


	3. Eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matter of degrees or a minute of angle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit... I didn't realise this wasn't posted. I mean, I really kind of hated how it came out but I was still planning on posting it....

Eliot is good at what he does. Very good. One of the best even. He's not quite sure the others realise what that means. To jokingly say _Eliot can take 'em_ and he can of course. To say _well they're good but we've got the best_, which they do. To say _they think that will stop Eliot man they don't know him do they_ of course they don't why would they? 

To them it's a matter of degrees to say good, better and best. To him it's a minute of angle, that makes a great deal of difference. When they say Eliot can take them, he thinks _of course I can so you don't have to_. When they say they're good but we've got the best, he thinks _yes you have me_. When they say they think that will stop him they don't know him do they, he thinks _but you know me don't you?_

They say good, better, best like the old rhyme it trips off their tongues. Good, better, best let us never rest till our good is better and our better is best. He thinks they're good so I have to be better. These guys are better so I have to be the best. These guys are the best so it can't be a matter of degrees, I need to be just a bit better, always. It's the minute of angle that changes the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A matter of degrees or a minute of angle. Referring to shooting a gun the greater the distance the greater the difference between the target and where the bullet drops to during travel. Using a handgun you could be degrees off and still get a good shot. Short distance basically means where you aim you hit. With a long distance shot it's a minute of angle, 1/60 of a degree, it you're off by even a small amount the bullet will be several inches off target by the time it reaches the target. So a sniper would say it's a minute of angle not a matter of degrees. It's a matter of precision?  
Sorry if that doesn't make sense. I'm not really sure how to explain it. You can Google it I guess?
> 
> \---  
Ok. I actually really didn't like how this one came out. I had ideas and they translated horribly into fic. Also this is so damn short...  
\---
> 
> Mwahaha this is the part where I tell you I've never actually watched any Leverage. I have though over the course of the last few days (Edit: couple weeks(months now oh I really did mean to post this month's ago...))jumped feet first into the fandom and read perhaps a couple dozen fics? (Edit: Oh god I found season one online I watched episode one and they do not look like what I imagined! Well Eliot is sorta how I imagined somehow he's more scruffy than I imagined. Alec is way off. Parker is... actually pretty spot on. Nate is like an adorable Dad Friend and Sophie is... I don't know kinda odd. I think I like fic better so far for her.) 
> 
> So how did I do hmm? Was my grift of being a longtime fan passable?


End file.
